-In frantumi-
by GrayMockingbird
Summary: Colección de drabbles cortos inspirados en la increíble trilogía de Mario Puzo; novela y cine. Español castellano. Menos de 500 palabras. Actualizaré pronto. Pasen y vean -aunque sea el prólogo explicativo- en lugar de mirar el pésimo summary... / "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un instante..." -Oscar Wilde
1. Prologo

**-In frantumi-**

**¡Prólogo!**

**Drabbles -no de los exactos de 100 palabras, sinceramente, sino historias cortas de mayormente menos de 500 palabras- con temática de la increíble trilogía imaginada por Mario Puzo- "El Padrino".**

**La mayoría transcurrirán en la infancia de los niños Corleone simplemente porque no podré evitarlo.**

**Sólo algo os pido: No juzguéis estas pequeñas historietas por mi terrible prólogo.**

**¡Reviews para ideas! Gracias por vuestro interés ^^**


	2. I Di respirare sogni

I.

—¡Soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos!

Sonny se colocó el sombrero de fieltro negro con gran solemnidad. Pertenecía a su padre, y había pasado diez minutos presumiendo con orgullo incontenible ante sus hermanos de haberlo robado del perchero. No le preocupaba que lo descubrieran, pero si el Don hubiera estado en casa ni siquiera a él, el temerario Santino, se le habría pasado por la cabeza cogerlo. Era el mayor de los niños, pero la cara de forma redondeada aún lo hacía parecer muy joven. Tenía las rodillas hechas un mapa de costras y cicatrices, y sus zapatos parecían, como siempre, por nuevos que fueran, a punto de caerse de rotos.

Fredo y Michael lo miraban con admiración disimulada. El más pequeño todavía tropezaba cuando corría detrás de sus hermanos y en aquel mismo momento tenía las mejillas todavía arreboladas y estaba horrorosamente despeinado de la última caída.

Frederico se puso en pie sacando pecho.

—¡Yo soy Bert Patenaud!

—¡Si ni siquiera sabes chutar bien una pelota!

Sonny lo empujó jugando. Los dos empezaron a pelearse, como siempre. Michael intentó meterse en la pelea sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ponerse de un bando o de otro.

—¡Yo soy el mejor soldado del país!

—¡Pues yo soy el mejor del mundo!

Se alejaron aún riñendo cuando Sonny echó a correr hacia los jardines de la mansión. A pesar de haber oscurecido las piedras conservaban el calor de la tarde: era verano. Sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal, Tom simplemente observaba. Tenía la cabeza rubia descansando en el muro del portal, pero en aquel momento se enderezó y saltó al suelo sin caerse.

En algún momento el sombrero negro había caído y aterrizado en los adoquines. Tom se agachó para cogerlo y, soplándole el polvo de encima, se lo encajó en la cabeza. Le quedaba grande, por supuesto. Cuadró los hombros, mirando el mundo como si lo viera desde lo alto, como si pudiera pisarlo cuando se le antojara.

—Yo soy Don Corleone —susurró con una sonrisa.


	3. II Tempo

II.

Tempo

—De los muchos tesoros que he tenido, Michael —murmuró Vito Corleone. La luz del exterior proyectaba su sombra desde la ventana, larga e interminable como la del mismo diablo—, de los muchos que he entregado a mi familia, el tiempo es el más importante de todos.

El joven de los Corleone aguardaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en penumbra, los puños cerrados y los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que no reconocería haber derramado.

—De los muchos enemigos que he enfrentado, Michael —continuó su padre, alzando apenas la voz— el único al que jamás he podido vencer es el tiempo. De los muchos amigos que me han traicionado, el tiempo, al final, es el que me ha hecho más daño.

El Don miró a su hijo menor, y las sombras no le impidieron a éste estremecerse, una vez más, ante la fuerza de su mirada. Sin embargo, aunó fuerzas sacadas de un valor frío que siempre lo había caracterizado.

—Es mi tiempo —se atrevió a espetar—. Ya me he alistado, papá, y no hay vuelta atrás. No la elegiría aunque la hubiera. No quiero quedarme aquí, en este... circo de marionetas y mentiras. No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado, y no quiero formar parte de ello.

—Es tu tiempo, hijo. Tu tiempo, el único que tienes —la voz de Vito Corleone, el hombre al que todos conocían como "el Padrino", nunca había necesitado levantarse ni sonar amenazadora para hacer temblar al mundo. Tampoco ahora—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él, Michael? ¿Prefieres entregárselo a una guerra sin sentido que concederle a tu familia el privilegio de pasarlo contigo? No siempre estaremos aquí, como hoy.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Michael, exasperado. Pero era joven, y por eso era mentira.

Su padre lo sabía, y eso le hizo sonreír un instante, melancólicamente.

—Recuérdalo. No desaproveches el tiempo, no seas tan orgulloso de creer que puedes permitirte el lujo de gastarlo al otro lado de un océano, lejos de los tuyos. Hoy en día no se ha inventado nada tan frágil... No lo olvides nunca. Ni el dinero, ni la salud, ni el amor, ni la ira se acaban tan rápido como el tiempo...


	4. III Accordi

III.

Accordi

Había tres pares de ojos atentos como lechuzas a las manos de Michael, tensadas sobre el piano. El pequeño cogió aire como si fuera a hacer volar una montaña y hundió las teclas con los dedos. El primer acorde fue perfecto, pero sus hermanos no se desanimaron y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de antemano, se dedicaron a mirarlo fijamente, intentando que perdiera la concentración.

Cuando llegó al octavo compás sin equivocarse oyó el gruñido de irritación de Sonny, que nunca pasaba bien del séptimo. Tom, el siguiente en la clasificación, empezó a formar una expresión preocupada. Michael siguió tocando con una concentración envidiable, teniendo en cuenta que Sonny había empezado a darle patadas cada vez menos disimuladas a la pata de la banqueta.

Fredo mantenía una sonrisita de superioridad, expectante ante la llegada inminente del tercer sistema, donde el cambio de tono a tres bemoles hacía de los siguientes compases un verdadero calvario. Michael cuadró los hombros y frunció el ceño, enfrentando el reto con decisión. Pero, efectivamente, le resbaló una nota, y el siguiente acorde, disonante, salió tembloroso y se cortó cuando apartó las manos del piano, sonrojado pero orgulloso. Los otros empezaron a burlarse, pero era un hecho que había alcanzado el segundo puesto, aun siendo el menor.

Mientras intentaba retorcer uno de los brazos de su hermano pequeño, Fredo vio a su padre en el marco de la puerta, observándolos con diversión. Al cabo de unos segundos el tornado formado por los cuatro niños había conseguido arrastrar a Vito hasta el piano, donde tocó desganadamente la única canción que había aprendido, una vieja melodía siciliana. Después, siguiendo con el ritual, los dejó con su coro de chillidos y puso rumbo de vuelta al despacho, donde probablemente ya lo esperaran con vistas a los últimos asuntos que requerían su atención.


	5. IV Ombra di baci

IV.

Ombra di baci

Ninguno de los dos iba mirando por donde iba por culpa de las brillantes luces navideñas. La decoración de la ciudad era fantástica ese año, y los colores trepaban a los ojos de los niños y los hacían retorcer el cuello en todas direcciones. Por eso mismo, sin soltar las manos de sus respectivas madres, chocaron como icebergs a la deriva y cayeron sentados al suelo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Michael, dile perdón a la niña! -lo instó su madre, dándole un tirón de la mano para apremiarlo. Él, con su seriedad callada de los orgullosos cinco años, se acercó a la pequeña de pelo claro para murmurar una disculpa. Ella lo miró con cierto rencor durante unos segundos. Después se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Disculpas aceptadas.

-Venga, Kay -la alegre madre de la niña estiró de ella hacia adelante-. Vamos a llegar tarde.


	6. V Canto di Natale

V.

Canto di Natale

-¿Entonces es verdad, Tom? -Michael levantó una cara infantil llena de lágrimas y mocos congelados por el frío- ¿No existe Santa Claus?

Hagen lo miró con un suspiro aguantado en la comisura de los labios. Ya no era ningún niño, como se esforzaba en recordar con orgullo al mundo hinchándose como una gallina cada vez que pasaba su padre o alguno de sus caporegime. Además, era perfectamente consciente de que su vida y la de los tres hijos Corleone habían sido muy distintas. Sabía cosas del mundo; cosas acerca de la realidad, la vida, la gente y la verdad. Probablemente algunas que no hubiera debido aprender aún.

¡Maldito Sonny! No era ningún secreto que se divertía haciendo rabiar a su hermano más joven. Ahora, como tantas otras veces, había creado un lío que alguien tendría que resolver.

Miró la nieve caer sobre la calle, y los coches pasar. Michael, parpadeando con sus ojos enormes y oscuros, siguió la dirección de su mirada y aguardó en silencio su respuesta. Ambos esperaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada de la sastrería, mientras los otros aún seguían atrapados en el interior, entre muestras interminables de botones y cintas de medir.

-Pues claro que existe -resopló, como si señalara lo obvio-. Sabes que Sonny a veces dice tonterías. Sólo quería hacerte enfadar -sonrió.

-¿Seguro?

-Pues claro.

Michael miró al vacío, pensativo, durante unos segundos. Después dijo:

-Lo sabía.

Y sonrió como si la Navidad fuera a durar para siempre.


End file.
